


I'll Be Your Fever

by Eridanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Cock Rings, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Porn, Rimming, Scratching, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sometimes Dean just needs to get away from it all and let cas take over for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Fever

The first time Dean and Castiel had kissed, it had been so painfully awkward from Castiel’s inexperience that it had actually circled all the way back around to mind-blowingly hot. In that first tangle of lips and tongues, in the confusion of Castiel not being able to figure out what to do, or how hard to do it, Castiel had accidentally bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood. And as Dean’s tongue had darted out to lick off the drops of blood, he’d realized how fucking much he had actually enjoyed that bite, how deliciously hard that sharp pain, and the taste of his own blood had made him. It was not the sort of thing he would have ever let anyone else he had slept with get away with because he couldn’t really trust them… But when Castiel did it was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. When he’d yelped and jumped back in surprise, hand darting up to his bloody lip, Cas could not have seemed more dismayed, his wide blue eyes settling into an expression of panic and concern, his lips stuttering out apologies, but Dean had only pulled him in, with a hand at the back of his neck, shushing him with his lips. 

“It’s ok. I actually liked it… a lot.” 

“Oh.” Cas had responded. “Would you like me to do it again?”

Dean’s eyes had blown wide and dark with lust then, as his lips had pulled back into a mischievous smile. “Yes please.” He moaned, and Castiel had proceeded to satisfy this request with nothing less than extreme enthusiasm.

That was when Dean had discovered that he was a totally kinky weirdo who liked to be bitten, and cut, and scratched, and just generally loved seeing his blood staining Cas’s lips that sexy vermillion hue (and no, he was not one of those vampire obsessed fangirls!) He just really like how it felt, and besides he was pretty sure Cas was the only one who could make him love it the way he did.

It was all due to how innocent Castiel’s wide blue eyes always looked even when his lips were stained with blood, and he loved that Cas was so much stronger than him that he could pin him down by the wrists, and Dean honestly could not escape no matter how hard he struggled, and he loved that Cas would let him go in heartbeat if he ever said the word. He loved when Cas was rough with him, when he tortured him with his mouth, when he tied him up, or blindfolded him. Honestly Dean had discovered that he had a lot of fetishes, and he thoroughly enjoyed exploring the side of himself that could never be let out on one night stands with naïve girls who were definitely not strong enough to hold him down, or kinky enough to try it.

Most of all he loved that all he had to do was grab Cas by his arm and kiss him hard, kiss him with a fierceness that held coded messages only he could understand, and Cas just knew he needed him. One moment they could be researching omens, exorcising a demon, or hunting down a horsemen, and the next they were… who knows where? Dean didn’t ask questions, and didn’t worry about the noise. This was the time when only he and Cas mattered. The rest of the world could go to hell. 

This particular time, Cas had zapped them straight out of a diner while Sam was in the bathroom. He spared a second to feel apologetic, and hoped that Sam would forgive him, but honestly he had to be used to it by now? 

Cas took advantage of the moment of dizziness ‘air angel’ always gave him and spun him around, slamming him into the nearest wall so hard he bit his tongue. He quickly stepped forward into his space to press his hard length into Dean’s thigh with a low growl. Dean moaned and arched into Cas’s body, thrilling in the feel of Castiel so close, all hard muscles and heated skin. Castiel ran his fingers under Dean’s shirt and up his flanks, the points where each fingertip connected with his skin seemed to be on fire, and Castiel continued to trace heated paths across his stomach and back as his head tilted up to Dean’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

Cas shoved Dean down onto the bed next, and Dean ran his hands needily up his sides, and around his back as hungry kisses turned into nips and bites at his lips and tongue. All Dean could do was moan out his approval, and try to press his hardening cock into Cas’s hip. Cas’s only response was to lift himself up onto his knees, and flip Dean onto his stomach roughly. Dean gasped as his nose was pressed into a downy comforter, and his arms were twisted above his head and pulled into shackles that must have been attached to the headboard or wall. As the soft padded cuffs clicked shut around both his wrists, he pulled his body taught against them feeling his shoulder muscles strain with the effort of fighting the pull. 

Cas’ fingers were grasping at the edge of his t-shirt now and he pushed it up with a light graze of his fingertips against Dean’s torso. As the fabric started to bunch up over his shoulders he grasped it tightly in his fingers, and pulled it up and off, over Dean’s head, and continued pulling until it slid up his arms and bunched up around his wrists where he had been bound. Cas abandoned his shirt there and turned to lavish attention on Dean’s now naked back. 

His light skimming caresses now included fingernails, the pressure escalating until he was sure he must have angry red welts forming across his flesh. As soon as he felt the stinging sharp pain in his back, Cas lowered his lips and tongue to his back, kissing and lapping at the stinging, bloody gauges. The sharp pain turned into exultant pleasure, and Dean shuddered at the warmth that spread through him, the tingling that most likely meant Cas had healed him so he could do it again later. 

Cas started to reach underneath him, and Dean tensed and lifted his hips slightly to allow access. Cas’s deft fingers pulled at the buckle of his belt, sliding it free from his belt holes with a slight whisper of friction, and Dean could already feel his cock twitching in agreement as Cas fed the tip back through the buckle to create a loop before sliding the belt over Dean’s neck and pulling it taut, comfortable, but ready for use at a moments notice. Castiel returned his attention to Dean pants, unbuttoning the top before sliding the zip down. Dean sighed out his relief as his erection finally got a little room to breathe, and he bucked into his hand slightly. He knew he would be punished for that. That was why he’d done it. 

Cas growled his displeasure, hands shooting up to the free end of the belt and pulling roughly until Dean’s neck jerked back.

“You move when I tell you to move,” Cas hissed into his ear, “and you don’t come until I tell you to come.” He added with another emphatic tug. 

Dean nodded, giving Cas his best apologetic puppy eyes, and Cas seemed satisfied at that because he returned his concentration to Dean’s pants. He let his fingers curl into the fabric of Dean’s boxers, fingertips dipping perilously close to Dean’s cock but never actually touching it. Dean whimpered at the torturous build of need in his gut but obediently held still. The rewards were just as good as the punishments, he knew. 

Cas hooked his thumbs under the elastic waistband, and pushed down until Dean’s cock sprung free from the soft cotton. It bobbed against the fabric of his boxers leaving a trail of pre-cum slick and shiny there. A testament to just how aroused Dean was by all of this. Castiel hummed with pleasure. Working his fingers around Dean’s chest, he pulled Dean’s body flush against his own, and his hands slid up to Dean’s biceps, taught from the strain of the shackles. He could feel Cas’ erection unyieldingly pushing against layers of clothing to dig into the curve of his ass, Cas jerked his hips lightly, pressing into him. He could feel Cas’ warm breath on his neck, could hear Castiel’s soft whisper in his ear. 

“Dean.” 

Dean didn’t know how Cas could do that, how he could pour so much love, adoration, and want into one word, how he could capture the indescribable depths of their connection, how he could reduce Dean’s insides to a melting coiling tension of emotional revelation. With one word he could simultaneously reduce Dean to a complete girl, and remove all his ability to feel shame at that. He could leave Dean’s entire world in orbit around the gravity of that word. 

Dean’s knees would have given out just then if Cas were not so conveniently holding him up. Cas slowly lowered his lips to the juncture of Dean’s neck and shoulder, sliding his mouth in the pattern of whispered endearments, before he bit down hard, seizing Dean in a possessive feral grasp between unnaturally sharp teeth. Dean gasped pressing further into Cas’s grasp. Half-formed curses were tumbling from his lips before he could even think of biting them back. He could feel the slow hot tickle of blood trickling down his shoulder, but Cas’ quick tongue darted out capturing the blood on his tongue before it could complete it’s path. Dean could feel the slick of Cas’ tongue as he traced the trail of blood back to its source, lapping and delving into the teeth marks he had left there. 

Cas lifted his fingers to the marks, tracing across them and chilling his fingers as he did, making his touch so icy that it started to feel like burning before he abruptly pulled his hand back, leaving a bone chilling ache that slowly faded away as the wound began to knit itself back together. Dean shivered, trying to hold on to the sensation of the sting and chill as it faded from his flesh. Castiel pressed his forehead into the newly healed flesh before returning his attention to Dean’s jeans, pushing his underwear and pants down to his knees in one movement. Then Castiel pushed Dean down into the mattress adjusting his knees forward as he pushed his face into the covers, until Dean was folded over, head down and ass in the air as his arms were pulled taught above him in an deliciously unforgiving strain.

Cas teased the boundary of what his arms could take by placing a hand in between his shoulder blades and pushing down hard. Dean hissed at the pull, and he could feels his muscles starting to show his fatigue with tremors. Castiel moved down his body pressing intermittent kisses and bites as he went until he was kissing the cleft of Dean’s ass, working his fingers down into the sensitive ring of muscle below with inexplicably lubricated fingers. Dean could feel two fingers push deeper in, pausing right before they hit his prostate. Cas twisted and stretched his fingers there, right at the edge of his prostate as his other hand held him down with preternatural strength, preventing him from bucking back onto his fingers. It was maddening. Dean didn’t know how much longer he could take this. 

“Cas… please.” He whimpered twisting his head to look back at Cas imploringly. He could see the sly smile that slid across Cas’ lips. 

“Of coarse Dean. Whatever you like. He replied in an innocent and reasonable voice, as if he wasn’t torturing Dean to the brink of sanity. He finally pushed his finger in and up rubbing abruptly and insistently against Dean’s prostate, and Dean cried out with a ragged keen, and his eyes rolled back at the sudden jolt of pleasure that rushed through him. Almost before the pleasure had even started to fade Castiel was already pulling his fingers out and moving away. 

Dean whimpered his displeasure but Cas returned soon, and Dean could feel the press of something smooth and rubbery into the vacuum of sensation the fingers had created. Castiel twisted it and pushed it all the way in until Dean could feel the tip press against his prostate in a delicious tease. Castiel moved around him and pulled him back up to his knees, he reached down to where Dean’s cock hung thickly, stroking him with practiced perfection until Dean thought he wouldn’t be able to hold on any longer, and then Cas squeezed the base of his cock, before stretching an elastic cock ring around his shaft and balls. The pressure was a sweet and torturous ache. It made him long to touch himself, but the shackles remained a cold and unrelenting barrier to his desire. Cas gripped his fingers in the short hair at the back of his head, giving him a slow deep kiss. Just when Dean had melted into the rhythm of tongues and lips Cas pulled his hair sharply, snapping his head back biting passionately at his throat. 

“Ready to suck my cock now?” he questioned, in a tone that made it clear he was not asking a question, and Dean’s whole body trembled at that. God that was hot, his innocent angel using such profane and dirty language for him. The porn lines would have seemed tacky from anyone else, but coming from the angels pure lips (lips that for millennia had been used only for praising God, and breathing life back into the chosen) they tasted like pure delicious sin. They made him flush with white-hot pleasure, his cock leaking in aching want. 

He managed to croak out a weak “Yes please.” But this seemed to be enough to please Castiel, who graced him with a wicked smile, and mojoed his clothes away silently. His eyebrow twitch seemed to say ‘You know what to do… get to it!’ And Dean eagerly complied, inching forward on his knees so he could get enough slack in the chain to bend down before dropping his head to rest on Cas’ thigh as he slid his lips around the base of the shaft, tongue moving up and down to caress the thick vein along the side of Cas’s cock. 

Once he was satisfied with the amount of saliva that now covered his cock, and the level of desperation with which Cas clutched at his hair, and in truth once the urge to have his cock in his mouth had become unbearable to resist, he raised his head up enough so that he could wrap his lips around the head, quickly sliding his lips around the shaft. He immediately locked his eyes on Castiel just in time to see his head roll back, and his lips part with a sudden intake of breath. Dean pushed his lips down even farther, deep throating and humming just as the head of Castiel’s cock brushed the back of his throat. He could feel Castiel’s abdominal muscles spasm near his cheek in response to the sudden pleasure, and he could hear a low hiss escape Castiel’s lips, but he could not see his face from this position, and he wished very much that he could, that he could see exactly what he was doing to Cas. He knew he must have had an effect, because Cas’ fingers carded through his hair roughly before he spoke, his voice coarse and ragged. 

“You’re such a good little slut aren’t you?” He said, and Dean just moaned around his cock in response, bobbing up and down vigorously now. 

He had a mission to make Cas come undone as quickly and as completely as he could manage, and he was singular in his goal, just as he always was. It didn’t matter that Cas never let him achieve this goal, achieving it was not the point, it was the pursuit that mattered. If he could only have concentrated for a second it would have been easy, he was, just as Cas said… a very good slut. But Cas did not let him concentrate, Cas had his own wicked schemes, and even though he showed no signs of anything other than lustful abandon he apparently still had the presence of mind to use them on Dean. 

Dean jumped with surprise, as the vibrator Cas had buried inside him suddenly turned on, his startlement quickly faded to a warm spreading pleasure as the vibrator worked against his prostate, causing him to jerk his arms against their restraints. His mouth went slack, and Castiel’s cock slipped out as his abdominals collapsed, his head falling down to the support of Castiel’s thigh, his cheek now rested against Castiel’s hard cock, still wet with his saliva. He lay there panting, body contorting with each spasm as Castiel worked him mercilessly with the vibrator, plunging it deep into his prostate then twisting it sharply, all with nothing but his mind. His innocent expression gave no hint of the manipulations his grace was working on Dean’s pliant body.

“I didn’t ask you to stop.” He said coyly, lifting Dean’s face up by his chin until his mouth was level with his cock again. 

Dean licked his lips lewdly and opened his mouth, succeeding in little else as the vibrator seemed to kick up into a higher speed, but his yelp of surprise was choked off when Cas pushed his cock into his mouth, burying himself deep, his cock brushing the back of Dean’s throat. Dean relaxed his jaw and did his best to accommodate him. His fingers wrapped around the chains that supported him, fists clenching until the chains dug painfully into his palm. He was overcome with sensations, even though he knew it was only Cas it felt as though he was being fucked from behind by one man while another was fucking his mouth. It felt completely filthy, and he loved it. Cas continued in this unforgiving tempo to fuck Dean from both directions, until the back of his throat felt sore where the head of Cas’ cock kept slamming into it, and he could feel his orgasm building, like an unstoppable rush of water against a damn. 

Dean was flushed, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and his lips felt swollen, and sensitive. Just before his orgasm became inevitable the vibrator suddenly felt ice cold, it made his insides clench in sudden pain, but just as suddenly the toy was unceremoniously wrenched from his body. He went limp and hung from his chains, helplessly shuddering, he felt shell shocked, he couldn’t hear anything over the rush of his own blood that seemed to pound in his ears. He could feel his lungs, gasping with desperate ragged breaths as he tried to reorient himself to the world around him. But he didn’t need to reorient himself to the world, just to Castiel. 

Dean was now realizing as his senses started to return to him that Castiel had shifted his position, and was now crouched behind him. Castiel pulled him up to a kneeling position, before lowering his head and slowly dragging a tongue up the crack of Dean’s ass. Dean shuddered violently and shifted back slightly, giving Castiel easier access. Access which he took advantage of immediately by working his tongue around Dean’s tight hole. The warmth of his tongue quickly dispelled the harsh cold from only moments ago, until it was a quickly fading memory. With the warmth his desperation had started returning, and he began to push himself back against Castiel’s tongue with a whimper, desperately needing more. 

***

Castiel had at first been reluctant to participate in the sorts of things that Dean had encouraged him to do. It seemed counterintuitive to do things that would most certainly cause pain in the midst of their most passionate moments. But once he’d seen what his cooperation would do to Dean, how it could reduce him to a molten pile of moaning, desperate, flushed, human pleasure, he’d found he couldn’t stop himself from enthusiastic cooperation with Dean’s unusual desires. Once he’d seen Dean like that, glistening with sweat and moaning in desperate need for him, Castiel knew he would do anything to see him like that again. 

That was how Castiel had not only been convinced, but had decided to pursue Dean’s fulfillment with nothing less than his utmost attempts at masterful skill and creativity, seducing Dean to new heights of lustful abandon with each new opportunity. In moments like this he forgot about heaven, forgot about the apocalypse, and made pleasuring Dean his only job… and he loved his job.

So in moments like this, with Dean shuddering and panting under his tongue’s administrations Castiel couldn’t help but feel a moment of indulgent pride. Pride that he was the only one who could reduce Dean to this – this needy desperate being without even and ounce of self consciousness, who begged with pleading whimpers and pushed himself back against Castiels tongue with such hunger you’d think he would die from the lack of having Castiel inside him. Castiel hummed with pleasure at Dean’s wanton display and pulled back, sitting up to peer teasingly into Dean’s eyes, and as he reached for his neck, fingers clamping around him possessively he pressed fast kisses to his throat and jaw before lingering near his ear. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now?’ He asked, but Dean only whimpered in response, as his words failed him. Cas chuckled at that.

“I’ll take that for a yes,” he added, stroking the pads of his fingers over Dean’s sensitized ass. The vibrator had left him loose and still lubed, so Castiel could easily imagine how easily he would be able to slide inside, and feel Dean hot and tight against him. He positioned himself right behind Dean in a kneeling position, and gripping Dean’s ass, he slowly spread his cheeks apart before pushing inside, so he could see Dean’s body accommodating his full length. He let out a groan at the sight, before speeding his pace. Dean was even more eager for it, his arms were pulling against his shackles in order to get more leverage, bouncing himself up and down on Castiel’s cock. 

His moans were filthy lewd sounds that made Castiel feel the tingle of electricity in his extremities, it made him shiver, and he bit hard into Dean’s shoulder, grounding himself. The sharp iron tang and thick saltiness of his blood filled his mouth and began to trickle down his throat. Dean had gasped and tensed up at the first scrape of teeth, but now his groans had turned into choked off sobs that were filled with a sense of relief, but he knew that no matter how he made the man in his grip squirm and thrash he wasn’t able to come, not yet. The elastic cock ring wash punishingly tight, making his release impossible, or he would have come already long before now. This was something Castiel believed should be rectified soon, Dean had more than earned his orgasm. 

Castiel had become frustrated with their position, which seemed to limit him to only shallower thrusts, and so in a fit of frustration he grabbed the chain that held Dean upright and ripped it from the wall, leaving Dean free to be thrown flat on his back against the bed spread. Dean let his still shackled hands rest above his head as Castiel spread his legs, positioning himself between them, before slowly pressing back inside, the tightness and heat was even more intense from this angle where Cas could press even further inside, the angle of his cock pressing deeper into Dean’s prostate with every stroke. Castiel started to build the pace again, letting his fingernails scrape along Dean’s flanks, leaving behind long puffy welts, before following up with soothing gentle strokes.

As soon as he had Dean choking out low keening sobs again, he reached down to the elastic band that had been constricting him, and pulled it off with one fast snap. Dean gasped out his relief as soon as he was free, and Castiel picked up his pace even more, pressing against his prostate with every stroke. He knew this pace would soon drive them both to orgasm, because he was getting close, and Dean had been close for what seemed like hours now. A white-hot heat was building behind his eyelids, but he forced them open, because he wanted to see Dean’s face. He wanted to see all that tension and reserve shattered, to see him finally able to give in to the pleasure.

Dean’s face looked wrecked. His head was thrown back, his hair was damp with sweat, and his forehead was wrinkled in an attempt to stem the tide of pleasure rushing through him. Castiel started thrusting deeper and harder into Dean’s prostate, and he reached down to wrap his fingers tightly around Dean’s cock. That slight touch was all that was needed to completely unravel Dean. He threw his head back, clenching his eyes shut, and bucked into Cas’ hand as his orgasm overcame him. Castiel could feel the tightening of Dean’s body around him as he came, the wild clenching, that seemed made to milk his own orgasm out of him, and with a few more shallow thrusts he came hard, releasing inside Dean as his vision faded to black, and his consciousness seemed to soar to a place of only pleasure and Dean, a place where reality and apocalypse’s had no bearing.

When awareness returned to Castiel he had found himself collapsed limply across Dean’s splayed form. He had been too far gone to hear anything, but the scratch in his throat told him he had probably cried out. After a moment he looked up again, and the blissed out smile on Dean face was priceless. He rolled off of him and began examining his muscles for strain, and injury, passing his hands over him and melting away the pain where the chains had pulled against him to hard, and healing away all signs of scratches or bites. Dean’s hands darted out to grasp Castiel’s, stopping their fussing, and he pulled him into his arms. 

After a few minutes had passed Dean asked. “Should we go back for Sam?” 

“I don’t know how much he’ll appreciate that since he’s in a public place and we look like this.” Castiel replied gesturing to the picture of dishevelment and debauchery they both made. 

“True… but if we don’t he will probably drive the Impala back to the motel!” Dean objected.

Actually he’s probably already done that. We have been… gone for quite a while.” 

Dean’s eyes widened at that suggestion. “Fuck that! I’m not letting him take his irritation out on my Baby!” he declared, pulling his clothes back on with the sloppy movements of muscles made rubbery with post orgasmic bliss. “You’ll just have to zap us back in time so he doesn’t notice.” He added.

Castiel’s eyebrow arch spoke to how likely he felt it was that Sam wouldn’t notice anything, but he complied, mojoeing his clothes back on and, and reaching out for Dean’s arm. 

A moment later the two of them reappeared in the diner, (looking like they had emerged from a Caligula style orgy) with a clatter of dishes. Because apparently Castiel’s post orgasmic angel zapping abilities were as shaky as Dean’s muscles. 

They were immediately welcomed by the sight of gaping mid-western patrons, Sam’s ‘I will make you suffer the fury of a thousand deaths’ bitchface, and most importantly, huge platters of greasy (if a little cold) food. It appeared Castiel’s aim in time had been compromised by his state of mind following their activities, but… ‘fuck yes! There’s food!’ Dean thought. He was really hungry, so that was all that mattered. 

“Did you remember the pie?” He asked Sam with a grin. 

Sam shook his head in disbelief and grabbed his coat, storming out of the diner in one of his girly huffs, carefully avoiding meeting the eyes of any of the shocked patrons. Dean looked over at Castiel, still grinning. “Man! He is grumpy all the time. We need to get him his own kinky angelic boyfriend!” He commented with a meaningful eyebrow arch. Castiel merely sighed and reached a hand out to reheat Dean’s coffee and food.

The End


End file.
